The Aftermath Chronicles: The Sauria Crisis
by DarqFox
Summary: This is the story of what happened to Starfox, between major missions. i.e. the Aparoid Invasion, the Anglar Blitz...
1. Day 1

Starfox

The Aftermath Chronicles

The Sauria Crisis

DAY 1

5:00 AM

*BEEP-*

*BEEP-BEEP-*

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-*

*SMACK*

I jolted awake, to the pestering beep of my alarm. I got out of bed, and went straight for the Great Fox's pool. I did so every morning, to keep myself fit. It also helped me relax, and relieve the previous day's stress. More over, embarrassment. I seemed to be prone to it when Krystal arrived…

* 6:00 AM

"Ninety-seven…"

"Ninety-eight…"

"Ninety-nine…"

"One-hundred."

I had just completed 100 laps of the 100-yard pool. Usually, after a mission, I'd have only done 50, but I had energy to burn. I didn't notice, but I was panting. My ears were ringing with pure adrenaline, and could not function well at the time. But I heard clapping all the same. I looked up slightly, to see Krystal clapping. She was still in her native, bra-and-loincloth outfit she had arrived in. Quite honestly, I drooled a little bit, when I saw her. Trapped inside that crystal prison…

"H-How long were you standing there?" I asked, blushing slightly. I was glad I had fur.

"Long enough…" Krystal replied, giggling like a schoolgirl. With no warning at all, she jumped in, landing as close as possible. She broke the surface, coming up on the opposite side she landed on. She shook the water from her naturally blue hair. I began to blush even more. It started to show through my fur.

"Fox?"

"Yes, Krystal?" My blush could easily be seen, and the water around me was starting to simmer.

"…Race you to the other side!"

Even though she had a head start, I easily caught up, and passed her.

"Wow! You're fast!" Krystal complimented.

"You're pretty fast yourself," I replied, panting heavily now. I could only hear my heartbeat, ringing in my ears like a bell.

*Thump-Thump…*

*Thump-Thump…*

*Thump-Thump…*

"Fox? Fox, are you okay? Fox? Fox, can you hear me?"

I couldn't hear her, and I fell into darkness…

* 9:00 AM

"…Fox?…"

"…Hey, Fox?…"

"Yo, Foxie!"

"Fox? Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes. Blurry as my vision was, I still knew who was who. My vision instantly gravitated toward Krystal.

"What the hell happened to me? I feel like I'm in a hangover," I groaned, trying to sit up.

"You passed out from fatigue. You alright?" Krystal replied.

"Am now."

She giggled at that comment, and blushed slightly. I got up, and tested myself, to make sure I wouldn't fall over. After everything seemed okay, I headed for the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen, my stomach beginning to growl. I looked into the cabinets, and found the solution to my hunger. I found a box of cereal. I poured it into a bowl, added some milk, and sat down to eat.

After finishing, I went about my normal routine. Training. I took the elevator to the gym room. On the short ride, I had a chance to think. I thought of Krystal. What was it about her that made me so…weak? What was it about her that made me clumsy, and awkward? I knew I had a definite crush on her. But, was it possible that I… No. That's impossible. Such a beautiful girl could never fall for a cold-hearted mercenary… Could she?

I paid no heed to the fact that my ears felt slightly warm. The ding of the elevator snapped me to attention. I exited the elevator, and walked the last few yards to the gym. As soon as I entered, I saw Krystal, meditating.

'"So, Fox. What were you thinking about on the elevator?'" I heard a voice, but no lips moved.

'"What the—'" I thought in my head.

'"You know what you were thinking,'" the voice with no mouth mocked. I noticed it sounded like…

'"Krystal? How are you talking to me without speaking?"'

'"I'm a telepath. I can mess with your—anyone's—head. Don't worry about it. My culture had an unwritten code about this. I'm not allowed to invade your mind unless you let me."'

'"What the h-!"'

'"Stop worrying, I kinda like you."'

I saw her wink at me. I was really unnerved. I had no solace. Not even in my own head.

She walked towards me, her hips swaying hypnotically. Her tail swished cleanly through the air in the opposite way of her hips. I was frozen in place, paralyzed by her actions. Either she was trying to mess with me, or she was just plain flirting at me.

When she was close enough, she flung her arms around me. Confused, surprised, but mostly overjoyed, I returned the embrace, wrapping my arms around her waist. She stared directly into my eyes, and I stared into hers. Our muzzles inched slowly closer, as we both were gravitating closer. We were only a few centimeters apart. We could both feel each other's warm breath. But, of course, Falco dropped in unannounced. Krystal and I broke apart, and looked in different directions, to avoid Falco's comments. We were too late, as Falco had seen us.

"Am I interrupting something?" Falco asked with his usual cocky grin on his beak.

"Beat it, Falco, or you'll wake up in the Medical Bay," Krystal growled. The tone of her voice made me shiver, and quite frankly, turned me off a little bit.

"Okay! Okay! Don't kill me," he hissed as he backed away.

After I was sure he was gone, I ran over to the door, and locked it. I also "accidentally" put up the wall of silence.

"Now, where were we?" Krystal growled in a very seductive manner. I was once again lost, but I loved it. I was happy. She once again wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and I wrapped mine around her waist. We both began leaning in close, anticipating the moment both of us wanted so much. I decided to surprise her. I stopped, just millimeters away from her luscious lips. Not sure what was going on, Krystal stopped too. Before she could open her eyes to find out what was happening, I pulled in, and kissed her. I knew she was surprised, and her eyes probably shot wide open. But, as surprised as she was, she eventually melted into it. Time stood still, as we held our fiery hot embrace. It was not an aggressive kiss, nor was it just a peck. No, it was a true kiss. One that came with true love. It was gentle, yet strong, and was very passionate.

We both eventually ran out of air, and had to break apart. We didn't quite part yet. We still remained in each other's arms.

"…Wow…" I managed to speak, completely amazed that I had just kissed the girl of my dreams. "That was…"

"Perfect," purred Krystal, finishing my sentence.

I felt my muscles tense, and stiffen. I had been stressed on Sauria, and it was coming back now. I winced, as a knot formed at my shoulders.

"What's wrong, Fox?"

"Looks like Sauria has come back to hurt me. Maybe sleeping on rocks wasn't the best plan."

"Take off your shirt. Don't ask questions."

I could do little more than comply. I took off my shirt, and waited. Krystal turned me around, and I felt her rubbing the knots away. She found every knot, and was able to massage all of them away, with the magical touch.

"You don't have to do this," I said.

"Yes I do. You're tense. I don't like it when you're tense," she replied, still working at a knot in my shoulder.

Seeing as arguing would not help me, I silenced myself. Her fingers were precise. They found each knot, and loosened it, until it was nonexistent. When she finally finished, I actually felt my age.

"Thank you, Krystal."

"It was nothing…"

"I have to repay you so—"

I was cut-off as Krystal placed a blue-furred finger over my lips. "You talk too much." She replaced her finger with her lips, and kissed me. My eyes flew open, and I knew what it was like to kiss someone with your eyes open. But, I melted into it, and returned the embrace. After a good ten or so minutes, we both had to come up for air.

"You are full of surprises," I whispered, my eyes slowly opening.

"So are you," she teased.

I put my shirt back on. I tried to clear my mind, but miserably failed. I could only focus on the past few minutes. I had truly been hypnotized by Krystal… Not that it was a bad thing.

ROB's monotone blared over the intercom, "We will arrive at the Corneria City East Hangar in 30.5553 minutes."


	2. Day 2

Day 2

*Krystal 4:03 AM

I had not slept very well lately. Mostly because of a certain fox being asleep for three days straight. Peppy had made sure Falco didn't make a total ass of himself. He was making rude comments about me and Fox. I didn't care.

"'…Why do I feel so strange when I'm near Fox? What is it I'm feeling? Why can't I identify this feeling? I've identified foreign emotions before. Why's this one so different?'"

I turned right, and entered Fox's room. He was peaceful. He was very still, as though he was having a very nice dream. And judging by the grin on his face, he was.

Fox fluttered to consciousness once again. He yawned and stretched, and tried to haul himself out of bed. Of course, he couldn't, because I was sitting on his covers.

"…Krystal?" he asked, half asleep. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were awake yet. You've been out cold for three days now," I replied.

"Ugh… Three days? Oh, yeah, Sauria Mission. What's today?"

"Sunday, February 16th."

"Well, if it's been three days, I'd better get back to my routine. I'll make breakfast afterward."

"I'll let Peppy know you're awake."

"Thank you."

I left without another word. After I had closed the door behind me, I walked up the hallway to the Recreation Room, or lounge. Whichever title you give it.

I heard snoring, and saw Falco, asleep on the sofa. He had a bottle of something I assumed was alcohol. He twitched every once in a while, but was otherwise completely motionless. For a minute, I thought he was dead.

I had entered Falco's dream world. His world, wherever he was, was very…different. Tall buildings were everywhere, and seemed to continue on forever upward. It was gloomy, and drizzling slightly. In the light of a streetlamp, I saw what appeared to be a younger Falco, and a pink furred tabby feline. She was around an inch or two shorter than Falco. Both of them wore identical red bandanas. They were having a conversation.

"Where are you going, Falco?" the feline asked, her voice shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"I'm going to Corneria, to enroll in the flight academy," the slightly taller avian replied, his voice shaking as well. "I can't stand to see you in danger, Katt. I'll get caught eventually, and I'll be sentenced to death. I don't want you to have to deal with that."

"Falco?" Katt replied, so softly, I could barely hear her.

"I have to go now, or I'll miss my flight. I have an extra ticket if you want to come with me."

"You know I'm coming with you—"

"—and there's nothing I can do to stop you. I know. It's one of the many reasons I…"

"What, Falco?"

"I… I—I love you, Katt."

"…Falco? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm not drunk, if that's what you're asking."

"…I'm confused! What do I do?"

*Shattering glass*

A red laser hit a nearby office block and glass fell around the couple.

"Katt! Run!" Falco bellowed over the explosions, and crashes of a Venomian surprise assault.

"FALCO!"

8:30 AM

I snapped back to reality. It felt like I had just slammed into a brick wall at running speed. His dream… It was too real, too possible of being a flashback. I sat and wondered who this "Katt" person was for a few moments. I was interrupted, when Falco stirred, and flickered to consciousness. When he sat up, fully awake and remembered his dream, he shed a tear.

"You miss her, don't you?" I asked, quietly.

"Who's there?" Falco responded, tensing.

"I'm the only woman on board."

"Krystal? What the h- are you doing here?"

"Do you miss her?"

"Who?"

"Katt. Do you miss her?"

"Miss her? MISS HER? I was—am in love with her! Sure, she was slightly crazy at times and definitely headstrong, but still. She was the only person who really understood me. The only person who knew me. She was the reason I left Starfox for eight years. How'd you know her name, anyway?"

"I'm a telepath. I saw your dream."

9:02 AM

"A one-man fighter is requesting permission to dock. Shall I allow them in?" ROB said, in his monotone voice.

"Open a comm. channel," Fox replied.

"Opening communications line now."

"Well, there's a familiar face. Hi, Fox!" came a somewhat familiar voice. The hologram popped up, and then I knew.

"Hey, Katt. I'm assuming you're here for Falco?" Fox replied, chuckling.

"You could bet your ta—Who's that? Did Falco bring a—"

"NO HE DID NOT!" Fox interrupted. "If he did, he'd be dead. Anyway, this is Krystal."

"I'll catch up later. Just open the hangar, will ya?"

"Sure thing."

A few minutes of awkward silence passed. Like when two people are in a room together, waiting for a mutual friend to come back.

'"It's been a while,"' Fox thought.

'"Eight years,"' I mentally replied.

'"Read Falco's mind?"'

'"The only way I'd have known."'

The sweep of the metal door of the bridge interrupted our silent conversation.

"Hey there, tiger, and tigress. What's with the silence?" Katt greeted.

"I'm going to be very blunt," I said. "I'm a telepath."

"Why did I expect that?" Katt said, slightly sarcastic.

"I don't know, maybe you've been to Cerinia."

"I may have been there."

"Falco Lombardi, please report the bridge immediately," ROB interrupted.

A minute or two passed, and Falco appeared on the bridge.

He asked, "What's up, Fox?"

Katt replied, "You have a visitor."

Falco froze, and stood, wide-eyed at Katt. He trembled slightly, and blinked. He fell to his knees, and whispered, incoherently, "Help…me…

"Please help me…"

He fell to the floor with a thump, and was silent.

*Falco 8:59 AM

Ugh! What the h- just happened? I remember seeing Katt, then… Katt… It was too soon. I wasn't ready. D- you Peppy, and your heightened sense of wisdom. D- me, for not listening.

"Falco, you probably can't hear me, but I've been thinking. For eight years, I avoided you. I avoided anything that reminded me of you. I wanted to be left alone. As it turns out, that was a stupid thing to do, as the pain of being away from you escalated. I got seriously depressed, and had thoughts of suicide. I almost succeeded in taking my life. But before I pulled the trigger, I remembered the good times. They all related to you. I thought of you, and your feathers, your attitude… I remembered that night, when you resigned from the gang, and asked me to join you in the Academy. I remembered it all, down to the raindrop, and where it landed. I cried when the flashback was over. I cried. That's why I'm here. I've come back for you."

I opened my eyes. My vision blurred and tinted grey at the edges. Everything else was in Technicolor. I saw a figure in a green flight jacket, and I knew it was Katt. I turned my head to face her, even through the massive headache I had.

"Ugh!"

"Falco!" Katt gasped.

"Not so loud!"

She whispered, "What did you hear?"

"Every word."

"Oh…"

"Did you really almost pull the trigger on yourself?"

"As ashamed as I am to admit, yes. I almost did. Almost."


	3. Day 5

Day 5

5:06 PM

I was walking down the hall, on my way to the hangar. I walked a few yards down the hall, and heard voices. One was Fox's and the other took me a bit. I rounded the corner, and saw a gray furred dog. It was Bill Gray.

"Bill! What the h- are you doin' here? I thought you had some mission on Fichina!" I greeted. "D-, if you had told me you'd be visiting, I'd be carrying a case of beer!"

"Falco! Great to see you back with Starfox! Last I heard, you dropped of the face of Lylat," the dog replied.

"I had reasons."

"They'd better be good."

"Oh, that reminds me! I need you to assist me. I'll explain."

We began walking, away from the hangar, toward the rec. room. We walked quickly, as though I was briefing him for a mission.

"Katt's onboard. But, it's still been eight years. I was going to play a song for her, which I wrote over the eight years I was away, searching for Katt. There's one spot I need filled, and I know you can play it. You mind helping me?"

"What part d'ya need filled?"

"Violin."


	4. Day 16

A/N: Today's chapter includes a song, called Faint by Linkin Park. I do not own this song, nor do I own Starfox. But how friggin' cool would it be if I did? Other than that little tidbit, I got nothing for you. Keep reading and reviewing! And to those of you who HAVE reviewed, and do so on a regular basis, I commend you. Thank you. FORWARD MARCH! XD

Day 16

7:56 PM

Holy crap, I'm nervous. Four minutes. Four friggin' minutes until Katt gets here. I can feel my heart pounding. What if she doesn't— NO! Falco Lombardi, snap out of it! Katt is here for YOU! She'll show.

"Falco?" came a feminine voice.

"Yes, Krystal?"

"There's no reason to be nervous. Katt's on her way down as we speak. Peppy was just being an old man again."

"Either I'm obvious, or your reading me like a book again."

"Both."

"Falco, two minutes. Get ready," Fox interrupted.

Two minutes later, the door to the rec. room opened. The lights flashed on, and the song began.

(Violin entrance: Bill)

(Add drums: Slippy)

(Enter lead guitar: Falco, and bass: Fox)

(Exit lead & bass)

"I am,

a little bit of loneliness,

a little bit of disregard.

Handful of complaints,

But I can't help the fact

That everyone can see these scars.

I am,

what I want you to want,

what I want you to feel.

But it's like no matter what I do,

I can't convince you,

To just believe this is real.

So,

I let go,

Watching you,

Turn your back like you always do,

Face away and pretend that I'm not,

But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got.

(Enter lead & bass)

I CAN'T FEEL!

The way I did before!

Don't turn your back on me,

I won't be ignored!

TIME WON'T HEAL!

This damage anymore!

Don't turn your back on me,

I won't be ignored!

(Exit lead & bass)

I am,

A little bit insecure,

a little unconfident,

cause you don't understand

I do what I can

But some times I don't make sense.

I am,

What you never want to say,

but I've never had to doubt.

It's like no matter what I do,

I can't convince you

For once just to hear me out.

So,

I let go,

watching you,

turn your back like you always do.

Face away and pretend that I'm not,

But I'll be here, cause you're all that I've got.

(enter lead & bass)

I CAN'T FEEL!

The way I did before!

Don't turn your back on me!

I won't be ignored!

TIME WON'T HEAL!

This damage anymore!

Don't turn your back on me!

I won't be ignored!

(screamo replaced with guitar solo)

I CAN'T FEEL!

The way I did before!

Don't turn your back on me!

I won't be ignored!

TIME WON'T HEAL!

This damage anymore!

Don't turn your back on me!

I won't be ignored!

I CAN'T FEEL!

Don't turn your back on me!

I won't be ignored!

TIME WON'T HELP!

Don't turn your back on me!

I won't be ignored!

(exit all)"

(Song used: Faint

Original creator: Linkin Park

I do not own this song.)

2 minutes after performance

It was over, yet I was still nervous as h-. We had all gone up to my room to congratulate, and celebrate a successful show. Sometimes, when Foxie and I got bored, we'd listen to music. I'd try to ear-play it, and I got Fox to try. He had a knack for the bass part. Slip joined us, and picked drums up like he was born with drumsticks in his hands. Fox did great as always, Slippy didn't slip-up, Bill f-ing rocked, and I had finally done perfect. During rehearsals, Krystal would make me hallucinate an image of Katt, sitting there, listening. Those rehearsals made me think about her. Why did I faint when I saw her? What made me collapse? What do I REALLY think of her? Do I…?

"Great job, Falco. You finally mastered the part," Fox congratulated me.

"I already mastered it. I just had to do it under pressure," I responded. "Thank you. All of you. You don't even know how much you've just helped me. Fox, you learned the second hardest part in the song, but the hardest I wrote. You see, I wrote that while I was away. It took me two years to write out, writing, erasing, and rewriting. You mastered it in two weeks. Props, dude, props.

"Slippy, you have been redeemed. For a while. I'm still going to mess with you, but I'll lighten up a little.

"Bill, you were a saving grace. You were the magical savior from nowhere. This wouldn't have happened without you. Thank you.

"Krystal… You deserve the most thanks. You—"

"Krystal was involved? How?" Fox interrupted, getting defensive upon mention of Krystal.

"I was getting to that, oh Impatient One," I retorted sarcastically. "Krystal, would you like to show them?"

"Sure," Krystal said simply.

The door opened and Katt walked in…kinda.

"You see, this is a hallucination," Krystal began, "a perfect perception of Katt. I made Falco see Katt during rehearsals, which made him miss notes. The first few times, it really did a number on his psyche. But he got used to it, and improved."

"Thanks, all of you. Now, scram before Katt gets here," I shooed.

*Fox 8:10 PM

"Krystal," I called softly, before the vixen could slip away, "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Yes, Fox?" Krystal inquired. "What is it?"

"I'm…really proud of you. You succeeded where Peppy, Slippy, and I were not enough."

"I didn't do anything special," she argued modestly.

"Bulls-. You got my friend back. I can never repay that."

"Well, I'm off to see Peppy. I promised to tell him about the performance."

"Let me know when you're done. I have an appointment with Dr. Hare."

"Will do," she giggled, walking off.

*Peppy 4 minutes later

*KNOCK-KNOCK!*

*THUMP!*

"Aargh!"

"Peppy? Are you alright?"

"Come on in, I'm not getting younger!" I shouted, rather grumpy. "Though sometimes I wish I was."

"Hmm… Where to begin…" Krystal wondered aloud.

"I will begin. What's up between you and Fox?" I asked bluntly.

Krystal blushed, "Nothing. We're just friends."

"Do you want something to happen between you and Fox?"

"I—well, maybe—yes. Very much."

"But you don't know how to make him open up that shell of his."

"…have you been spying on me?"

"I have to know EVERYTHING that goes on with that boy. I'm his last family. Besides, I'm playing Cupid. It's about time that kid found a woman he liked."

"What do you mean, 'last family'?"

"Fox, is an orphan. Fox's mother, Vixy, was killed in a car bomb. Fox's dad…"

"You don't have to talk about it."

"…Send Fox in. He's got an appointment."

"What the h- am I doing with my life?" Fox said bluntly, as he walked in. "I mean seriously, I can get here from anywhere. Say a word, any word."

"…Eggplant," I complied.

"Eggplant is a vegetable. Old Man Jenkins got in a car crash, and now he's a vegetable. He can't do anything with his life, and I'm not doing anything with my life. What the h- am I doing with my life?"

"Wow. Just…wow. Fox, you need a personal life. A love life, if you will."

"What the h-? I have no significant other, and I'm not—"

"You've got Krystal," I smirked.

"I don't like her like that."

"You lie. Not just to me, but to yourself."

"No, I'm not."

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a round, hollow stone. It was hot, as Fox lied.

"TAKE THAT!"

A red haze enveloped everything.

"Fox, you're lying. Very badly. You KNOW you like Krystal."

"What's your proof?"

"Every time someone mentions that you should ask her out, you flip. Personally, I think you should."

Fox blushed, and the haze faded.

"Fine, I give."

"Aww, you're no fun! I was hoping you'd struggle some more."

"So, what exactly does your Auma Hamaura want from me?"

"Why haven't you asked that woman out? She's so obviously into you, even General Pepper knows it. And he doesn't even know who she is!"

"Is this what you and she were talking about?"

"I'm the one asking questions!"

"…I'm scared."

"Let me guess. You fear that she'll say no. You fear that she doesn't like you like her."

He merely blushed and nodded.

"Remember the day, when Krystal boarded the Great Fox?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how Falco tripped Krystal, and she fell on top of you."

"Yup."

"I put him up to it. It was a test, you see."

"Did we pass?"

"With flying colors. You acted like a gentleman, and she acted accordingly. You two are a perfect couple."

*3rd person

Fox's head was spinning like a top. He couldn't think straight even if he wanted to. Poor kid couldn't even walk straight.

He opened the metal door to his room. He turned left, toward his bed. His room was more spacious than anyone else's. But he used his space modestly. He had a bed on the left wall, red sheets freshly cleaned upon it. In the front right corner was his holoscreen, and a loveseat. In the right rear corner next to the bed was his cherry nightstand.

Fox plopped on his bed, and took his laptop from his nightstand. He opened it, and logged in. He accessed the Internet, and typed in a web address. He accessed the Starfox fan site, and logged into the chat room.

(Chat room dialogue format.)

Dominatrix99: Hey, guys! Fox is back!

Slayer36: Hey! Fox!

Mod. Barrelroll: It's about friggin' time someone came and helped me! I almost had to pull out the ban hammah!

All: BAN HAMMAH!

Admin. Fox: Did this become a regular thing over my last mission?

Ducky von Karma: Yesh.

Walker: You had a new mission? TELL US!

Admin. Fox: I'll blog about it. Later.

Admin. Falco: Yo Foxie! When you gonna ask Krystal out?

CrystalShard: Wtf? I'm a guy, you know.

Admin. Falco: NOT YOU! Fox, here, met a woman while planetside. She was trapped, he saved her. Obvious crap is going on now.

Dominatrix99: *snickers*

Admin. Slippy: Get your mind out of the gutter! They're just…flirting at each other. Kinda.

Walker: So, when you going to ask her out?

Admin. Fox: Soon enough.

Mod. Barrelroll: Keepin' secrets, eh, Fox?

Admin. Fox: Yup.

*Krystal 12:34 AM

I shot straight up, looking around my room. I knew I had woken up from a nightmare. But what nightmare it was. I left my room. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. But I cared when I reached Fox's room.

"Might as well."

I entered Fox's room. I had expected complete darkness, but found the room lit. It was lit with dark red lights. I crept quietly through the room, to where Fox was. I shook him awake.

"…Oh, hey Krystal. What's up?"

"Nightmare."

"Want to talk about it."

"I'll show you."

I put my hand on his forehead, and transferred the memory. A few seconds in, I felt Fox boil in rage. It scared me, he was so angry.

"I can see why you came to me. That's just plain disgusting. What freaked me out was that I know that guy."

"If it's okay with you, could I stay here? I don't want another nightmare."

"Sure. Just let me set up room for me on the couch."

"Won't that be uncomfortable?"

"I'll be fine."

I glared at him. He did not answer correctly.

"…Fine. Hop in. Just don't put your tail near my—eep!"

"Oops. Sorry."

'"Calm thoughts, Fox. 3x8=24. 12x4=48. 17x3=51."'

Fox's mental math lulled him to sleep, his arms wrapped around my waist. It felt nice. I cuddled close to him, and drifted into a dream.


	5. Day 17 part 1

Day 17

*Fox 5:00 AM

Beep…

Beep…

Beep, beep…

SLAM!

My annoying alarm clock awoke me once again. The first thing I noticed was that I was warm. Very warm. Curious, I tried to move my arm to check if I had a fever. I found my right arm trapped beneath…

'"Oh, s-."'

I looked under the covers. To my relief, we both still had our nightclothes on.

'"Time for me to take a shower."'

*Krystal 8:00 AM

I awoke to the smell of baked goods. I got out of bed, and got dressed in some old clothes Katt had loaned me. Today, I wore a plain white T-shirt, and some jeans. After I dressed, I exited Fox's room.

*Fox

I was working over the stove in the Great Fox's kitchen, which was still drifting through space at 40000 miles a minute, whistling a happy tune my mother used to hum when she cooked. I was cooking her old recipe for pancakes. I dipped a clean claw into the batter, and took a taste.

"…I never was as good a cook as you, Mom," I said to myself, wiping a nostalgic tear. I then proceeded to pour the batter onto the griddle. The scent of baked goods filled the air, and made my mouth water.

Apparently the scent spread quickly, as Falco and Katt entered the kitchen, hand in hand, talking about nothing in particular.

"Morning Fox. Making pancakes for everyone, I assume?" Falco greeted me, rather cheerfully.

"What have I told you about assuming?" I said, trying to annoy Falco.

"When you assume, you make an a- of you and me," he recited.

"Good bird. Now, if you don't mind, I need your help with the old Breakfast Routine."

"Sure thing. How many people are we serving?"

"Umm… I think seven."

"How many do we all get?"

"Three. Except Slip. His stomach needs five."

"Milk, or OJ?"

"OJ. Everyone could use some Vitamin C."

"Guys still know your codes, eh?" Katt interjected. "You guys are friggin' brothers."

The door hissed open again.

"Ah, the lovely lady hath awoken from her restful slumber," I said, role-playing. "How hath thou slept this previous eve?"

Krystal, reading my mind, role-played as well, "I slept wonderfully, kind sir."

"I'm preparing breakfast for us all. I hath assumed you desire some?"

"Thee hath assumed correctly."

Falco and Katt, utterly bewildered, whispered to themselves. "Did they friggin' rehearse this?" Falco whispered.

"Don't ask me, she's the telepath," Katt replied.

The door hissed open once again, only to stop halfway open.

"D- it, Slippy! I told you to fix this door! This is the fourth time this week!" Peppy shouted.

Slippy merely grumbled, and kicked the door. The door slid the rest of the way open.

"I'll fix it after breakfast, you whiney old kook," Slippy back-sassed. He never was a morning person. "Falco, gimme my mug. I'm having coffee with my breakfast."

Falco merely handed him the mug, on which was a growling bulldog. Under that, were the words, "Don't talk to me until I've had my second cup."

Slippy trudged toward the counter, and poured his morning Wake-Up juice. He put a little bit of creamer, and a couple packets of sugar, and stirred his beverage. He meandered to his seat and took a sip of his coffee.

"Foxie and I got a show for y'all. If you could all take your seats," Falco boomed over everyone else's conversations. Everyone took a seat, and the show began. Falco placed seven plates on a conveyer, which dropped off onto a panel. As a response, I flipped the pancakes higher. Falco pushed a button and the first plate was catapulted into the air. Falco jumped, and began kicking the plate toward the table. It landed without a scratch. He did this seven times perfectly. I flipped the pancake into the air, when Falco jumped and kicked it onto a plate. It landed on Katt's plate. "Don't worry, I washed my feet. Twice." Falco repeated this until everyone got his or her pancakes.

Falco and I turned and bowed, and everyone clapped.

The morning meal commonly referred to as breakfast was eaten in a calm but talkative manner. Falco and Katt were across from each other, catching up, as they missed eight years of each other's lives. Slippy and Bill were talking about the latest technological advancements, Peppy was just enjoying his meal in silence, and Krystal and I were just sitting and enjoying each other's company.

"How'd you do it?" Krystal asked me.

"I did nothing. Falco's the one doing the work. All I do is cook the pancakes."

"But HOW do you do it?"

"I set Falco to work on his aerial kicking. After that, coordination."

"Fox," Falco addressed me, "this is the only reason you're still here. 'Cause it sure as h- ain't your flying."

"Delicious as always, Fox," Slippy added.

"What's the secret?" Krystal asked.

"It was my mom's recipe."

Awkward silence ensued.

10:30 AM

I was in the gym, sparring with Krystal. She had excellent form. She was truly formidable in hand-to-hand, spotting every flaw in my stance, without exposing a single flaw in her stance long enough to act upon. She tried to throw an uppercut, but I caught it, and twisted it.

"You already passed the Hand-to-Hand exam, you know that, right?" I said.

"Yes, but this is fun," Krystal replied.

"Well then. Let's just call it quits. You still have two more exams today."

"Crap. I thought this was it."

"Nope. You've got the Marksman, and the Flight exams. The Flight exam is next."

"Why not the Marksman?"

"Because as a mercenary, we'll be taking out air resistance first, then the ground troops. That and the fact that it will raise your heart and pulse rate, and make it hard to keep your aim steady."

"Well, let's get them over with, then."

I spoke into my wrist communicator and held a little green button.

"Will all Starfox personnel report to the Flight Sims," I said. I turned to Krystal, "That's where we're headed. Let's go."

Falco finally walked through the door to the simulations room. As always, he was the last to arrive.

"Lemme guess, Flight test for your girlfriend, here?" he said, mocking me again.

"She's not my girlfriend, but yes, we need a flight test," I replied coolly. "So, let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Might as well, since we won't be landing for another three hours."

We all grabbed a sim, and hopped in. We did our normal flight procedures on the keyboards, and powered up. Me, Falco, Peppy, and Slippy would all start on one side of the map, where Krystal would take off from the opposite side.

"Flight sim one, OpFor, all lights are green," I recited.

"Flight sim two, OpFor, is all clear," Falco recited.

"Flight sim three, OpFor, is a go," Peppy announced.

"Flight sim four, OpFor, is on standby," Slippy called.

"Flight sim five, CDF, is awaiting launch," Krystal said.

"3…2…1…GO! GO! GO!"

All flight sims began with a sonic boom, and a barrel roll. About a minute of silence passed before our radars picked up Krystal.

"Everyone, you are clear to engage the target. Good hunting," I said coldly over the comm. channel.

"Bring it, then, Fox. Show me what you've got!" Krystal taunted.

Krystal was now within range, and Falco fired first. He stayed in formation, but began firing like nobody's business.

"Suck laser!" Falco called.

"Sure thing, but only if you suck mine first!" Krystal countered, firing lasers, while barrel rolling. The first few lasers hit before Falco barrel rolled for himself.

Everyone scrambled, and it was like a swarm of bees, angry at its target. Falco tried to swoop in from behind, but Krystal did a U-turn and shot at Peppy, who was coming in behind Falco.

"CRAP! I did NOT see that move coming!" Peppy yelled.

"Slippy! Give her a meatball! A spicy one," Falco said.

"Gotcha," Slippy replied, firing a bomb from above. Krystal didn't move, until…

"WHAT THE H-?" Falco screeched.

Krystal had deflected the bomb, and it went straight for—

*BOOM!*

Falco had been blown out of the sky. His arrow on radar went out, and his fuselage fell like a rock to the ground, followed with a mighty explosion.

"She knows how to deflect bombs! Don't use them!" I informed.

"Roger that! No booms," Slippy said.

Peppy swooped in low, underneath Krystal, and her radar. He began rising, slowly, copying all of her movements to the dot. He was right underneath her ship, when she braked suddenly. Peppy flew too far ahead, and Krystal lit his tail up with a bomb. Peppy's already half depleted shields couldn't take the beating, and he went down in a flurry of fire and smoke.

"Slippy! Keep it together! Expect everything! She'll stop at nothing to pass this exam!" I started, mock panic in my voice. I was simulating what a real enemy/criminal force might do or say. Multiple years in the industry and you'd be able to imitate it, too.

"FOX! GET HER OFF ME!" Slippy cried. "I'm too young to die!"

Slippy was taking a lot of lasers, and I decided to level the playing field.

"HEY B-! GET OFF MY FRIEND!" I called, firing lasers and snuck in a bomb. Three lasers and the bomb hit, draining her shields down to a mere 13%.

"Never. Call me b-. Ever," Krystal growled. "I will RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

The enraged Krystal U-turned toward me, and fired a plasma rocket, and hundreds of lasers. Blue, lasers.

"AWW S-!" I yelled as my shields drained to 13 percent.

She backed off, and shot one last shot at Slippy. Slippy's Arwing was destroyed, and fell nose first into a building, which pancaked on top of him.

"Just you and me, Fox! Nowhere to run, no one to hide behind!" Krystal taunted.

Krystal boosted straight at me, all guns ablaze. When she was within sure shot range, I did my most dangerous stunt ever. Sonic boom fake out. I boosted and braked immediately after each other, and began a spiraling dive, imitating a dead pilot.

But Krystal didn't fall for it, and still shot at me. I U-turned back toward her for a final joust. All lights ablaze, final showdown to the death, we boosted at each other and hoped that our laser hit first. But Krystal fired her second bomb and pulled up.

"Aww, s-."

*BOOM!*

I exited the flight simulator, and jumped down to meet Krystal.

"Nice choice, Foxie. Ya picked a girl who could kick your tail at hand-to-hand, and shoot you out of the sky! If she out-shoots you, too, I will demand she be captain," Falco said, teasing me once again.

"Falco. I went easier than normal. Did you notice how I made it SEEM like I didn't know she was a telepath? I did that on purpose, because nobody in Lylat knows who Krystal is, nor that she could easily know what you're going to do at any given moment," I lectured, verbally beating the crap out of Falco's sorry beak.

"I noticed," Peppy and Slippy called over, getting out of their simulators.

Falco said nothing, and walked away. Krystal walked up to me and slapped me across the face. Hard.

*SNAP!*

"THAT was for calling me Blue."

*THUD!*

"And THAT was for everything else," Krystal said, punching me in the shoulder. She walked away, probably to her room.

"Krystal! Wait!" Slippy called, sprinting to catch up.

*Slippy

I finally caught up to Krystal, who was STEAMING mad.

"Krystal? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said, venom dripping from her words.

"It doesn't take a telepath to know you're lying," I said, pushing buttons. "Why are you so upset?"

"I didn't think Fox would talk that way to me. He's always been polite, and respectful."

"When I first joined Starfox, Fox talked the same way to me. I was extremely sensitive back then. Later, Fox told me that he did that to emotionally harden me, so that I didn't let my emotions get the better of me in a combat situation. He did that to Falco, and Peppy did it to Fox. It's just part of the test. Don't sweat it."

We rounded a corner and entered the elevator.

"Fox will meet you at the Shooting Range. Good luck," I said.

*TSFFFFwww… TK-Sssssst-sssssst-TK…*

The sound of the bolt action LR-27 echoed in the shooting range. A ninth target shattered as a white-hot ball of plasma slammed into the center of the foam-board mass.

*TSFFFFwww…*

The tenth target shattered, 1400 meters away, suffering the same fate as the previous nine.

"Well done," I said. I tried my best to hide the mental beating I was giving myself, but it showed in my eyes.

I looked at her for only a moment before turning away again. I felt horrible, even if I had to do it.

"It's okay, Fox. I understand," Krystal's soft voice whispered.

"I always did hate that part of the job…" I mumbled, still bashing myself for being such an a-h-.

"I'm sorry for slapping you…" she said, looking down. I didn't know why she'd be ashamed of that. If given the chance, I would have slapped me too. She placed her hand on mine, staring at me. I dared not look into her eyes. I dared not seek forgiveness, because I did not deserve it. Her hand reached up and pulled my face to face hers.

"Why are you beating yourself over it?" she asked.

Under normal circumstances, I would blush and stutter at her contact, but I was enveloped in my self-loathing. Nothing could get me out of my dark hole…

An ever so slight kiss on my cheek forced me to shake myself awake. Krystal stared into my eyes, watching my very soul. My heart raced, going from a mere 70 beats a minute to well over that per second. Eons passed, and yet, time froze over. It made me want to tell her how I felt.

"It's… I…" I stammered, trying to find any words to use, but finding the right words to say was like reading a billboard through a backwards telescope. Not going to happen.

"It's okay, Fox…" she sighed. She pulled me into a close hug, burying hr face in my chest. I didn't realize at first, but my arms had wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry."

I felt her lips curl into a smile against me. I tried to resist the urge to simply tell her here and now. Now simply wasn't the time…


End file.
